Haunting Another Reality
by MintAnimeAngel
Summary: AU. The words that left her mouth would haunt him for days to come, “The boy from your nightmares will come”, she said, “The truth is that your nightmares are not mealy bad dreams… they are real.” Full sumary inside...
1. The 'Nightmares'

**Haunting Another Reality**

**Summary:** … AU. The words that left her mouth would haunt him for days to come, "The boy from your nightmares will come", she said, "The truth is that your nightmares are not mealy bad dreams… they are real." _Lelouchs' nightmares haunt his everyday life… but the strange thing is that they are not really nightmares but memories from another reality…_

_Dreams… 'Thoughts'_

Real life… "Speech"

**Warnings:** SPOILERS!! Loads, like for the whole series….

**Disclaimer**:… Sadly I don't own Code Geass… some of the scenes (the 'dreams') are directly from the anime, because I found it easier to write like that… but I take no credit for them. I did not make them and if I did would I be here? (I probably would you know…)

Anyway, on to the first chapter…

**Prologue – The 'Nightmares'**

_Bodies lay scattered on the ground in front of him. The gunshot wounds on them leaking out a great amount of blood onto the floor of the ruined corridor._

_Lelouch gasped, "Terrorists are responsible for this? But-" he eyed the fallen Britanians and, "Elevens were killed too!" He knelt down next to a particular man and while looking around he eyes a photograph held by an Eleven woman. It was a picture of Zero._

_Smeared with blood._

"_Are these people still counting on Zero to save them?" Lelouch asked aloud._

_It was only now that he realized a Knightmare frame stood in front of him. Instinctively he backed away, and breathed the name of the terrorists, "The Black Knights… What do I do? Will they kill me, even if I run?"_

_The Knightmare turned and he could see a figure standing on the back of it… She called his name "Lelouch!"_

"Lelouch!"

This cry was different, more persistent and familiar. His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, aware of the sweat making the sheets cling to his skin. He turned slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his younger sister lying beside him.

"Nunnally," he smiled lightly, the nightmare not forgotten but rather pushed to the edge of his mind, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, "Nothing" she replied, opening her blind eyes wide, "But Lelouch, are you-"

"I'm fine." Lelouch butted in, "It was just a bad dream…" Her hands reached out to him and he gently hugged her. "Anyway, it's time to get ready for school" he said and she held him tightly as he lifted her into her wheelchair. She yawned and Lelouch smiled again.

"Sayoko!" he called, as he opened the door. The maid appeared within minutes and wheeled Nunnally out to help her get ready.

**

The day was fairly uneventful. Lelouchs' first class and second were spent staring out the window. In his third class, Social Studies, he was forced to abandon his watching of the grass growing, and take notes on a video about Climate Change.

The bell rang for lunch and Lelouch stood, well before the others in his class, and walked out of the classroom searching for a quiet place to eat. He turned a corner and his eyes blurred for a second, he swayed, shoulder hitting the wall in an attempt to keep himself upright. But suddenly he was back in that corridor from his nightmare, dead bodies lying on the ground beside him…

"_Lelouch!" The girl whispered as she fell, her long green hair flying as she began to slip off the Knightmare Frame. Blood spilled from a gunshot wound on her chest. Lelouch jumped forwards, reaching out to catch her before she hit the ground. He shook her, crying out "Hey are you alright?"_

_She did not answer. He looked up to see her attackers. The soldiers advanced. _

"_Why are soldiers-" he began but stopped as he saw one of them reach a body. The soldier pulled out a weapon and began burning the bodies. The fire surrounded him… a woman screamed and Lelouch yelled to the commanding officer, "What are you doing?!? That woman is still alive!!"_

A hand shook his shoulder and Lelouch cried out, "What-"

He was back in the school hallway. He had slid down the wall and was resting on the ground. Rivalz was shaking his shoulder, "Hey Lelouch, are you okay?" he asked. Lelouch nodded, absentmindedly.

"Come on," Rivalz said pulling Lelouch up, "Milly has called an emergency Student Council meeting."

He took off down the hall with Lelouch following. He turned a corner and almost ran race first into a girl. She stepped aside and smiled, "Hi Rivalz." She said. He stopped and laughed half-heartedly.

"Sorry about that C.C." he smiled back, "Well got to go!" He waved and continued on his way to the Student Council Room. Lelouch was about to follow but as he passed the green haired she stopped him. Her hand grabbed his sleeve and tugged it so that he turned to look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her. Golden eyes stared up into Lelouchs' violet orbs.

"Is there something wrong?" she repeated, letting go of his uniform. Lelouch frowned.

She reached out and took his hand in both of hers. C.C closed her eyes for a second as she brought the hand closer to her. As her golden eyes opened a flicker of shock was shown on her face and she flicked her long green hair out of her eyes. She dropped his hand immediately.

The words that left her mouth would haunt him for days to come, "The boy from your nightmares will come", she said, walked past him and whispered in his ear, "The truth is that your nightmares are not mealy bad dreams… they are real." With that said she left him alone in the school corridor. Shaking and with his violet eyes wide he turned to see the direction in which she left, but she was gone, as if she had never been there in the first place.

The world blurred again and Lelouch found himself somewhere he did not recognize.

_A soldier stood in front of him. His hands reached for his helmet and he pulled it off. Lelouchs' eyes widened as the soldier smiled._

"_Lelouch, it's me. Suzaku." The soldier said and moved forwards. _

"_Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, stunned. _

_The images became distorted and sped up. Lelouch was vaguely aware of the danger from a large container. 'Poison gas?' he thought hazily. Suzaku threw himself at Lelouch, maybe to protect him as the container opened and gas spilled out. But Lelouch was falling backwards into darkness._

He was lying on the floor in the hallway of Ashford Academy, eyes closed.

A/N: So, what did you think??

Is it long enough?

Anyway, I'm trying to keep all the characters mainly the same in this AU. There will be some changes… like I think Suzaku's dad will be alive and Nunnally was actually born blind. I'm also trying to make C.C. sound really mysterious, did it work?

Haha, anyway please review and tell me what you thought of it. The more review the faster I'll update!!


	2. His Arrival

**Haunting Another Reality**

**Summary:** … AU. The words that left her mouth would haunt him for days to come, "The boy from your nightmares will come", she said, "The truth is that your nightmares are not mealy bad dreams… they are real." _Lelouchs' nightmares haunt his everyday life… but the strange thing is that they are not really nightmares but memories from another reality…_

_Dreams… 'Thoughts'_

Real life… "Speech"

**Warnings:** MAJOR SPOILERS!! And some random plot changes! Ye' have been warned!

**Disclaimer**:… T.T I don't own Code Geass… some of the scenes (the 'dreams') are directly from the anime, but I take no credit for them. I did not make them. Though I wish I did!! Hehe.

Here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1 – His Arrival**

"_Suzaku…"_ the word fell from Lelouchs' lips as he woke. Eyes opening, he pushed himself into a sitting position and wondered at how he got into his bed. The last thing he remembered was being at school and then…

'_Suzaku' _

No, that wasn't right. He frowned; there was no way that _he'd _be there. No. _He _only existed in the dreams. He shook his head as more memories surfaced of his last moments in the hall.

'_**The boy from your nightmares will come…'**_

Ah, now he remembered. C.C. The girl had stopped him in the hall and told him that. His frown deepened and he heard footsteps in the hallway outside his room. The almost silent sound of the wheels of Nunnally's wheelchair being rolled towards the door.

'_Nightmares…' _

There was a quiet knock to his door as the other sounds outside it ceased. Quiet enough to be heard now, but not loud enough as if to wake him.

'_Who was she talking about?'_

"Lelouch?"

A voice through the door now, and as he suspected, it was Nunnally.

"Come in" he said and the door opened. She smiled as she heard the rustling of sheets and Lelouch lowered himself back to lying down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

'… _who-'_

He replied with as happy a voice he could manage, "Yes, just tired." Which he was.

Exceedingly tired.

He had always been frail. Prone to sickness, slower at running than most and he was found frequently in the halls passed out. But now… it seemed that something was weighing on his shoulders. Something too huge, too burdensome, for even the strong-will of his soul to carry without consequence.

'_**The boy from your nightmares -'**_

_An image flashed before him. A boy with green eyes, hand stretched out to help him._

After a moment of silence she nodded, "Okay, I'll leave you to get some more rest…" Sayoko, who had been standing at the doorway, pushed Nunnally out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lelouch closed his eyes. His eyes ringed with dark circles.

'_So tired…'_

His memories once again turned to the words that the strange girl had spoken.

'_**The boy from your nightmares will come…'**_

Her green hair. Such a different green to those of the boy, whose image was once again before Lelouchs' eyes. _His _eyes were a much deeper green…

'_Suzaku'_

'_**-will come'**_

* * *

Lelouch arrived early to school after a call from Milly announcing another emergency Student Council meeting.

He reached the Council room after meeting no one in the halls and opened the door to reveal the Student Council sitting at the large table in the centre of the room.

"You're late!!" Milly accused Lelouch and he smiled lightly and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry President." He said, and sat down. He pulled out a book of the financial records of the Council and opened it. Pulling out a pen he tapped it lightly onto the page a couple of times while waiting for Milly to start the meeting.

She smiled at Shiley, Rivalz then Lelouch as she made her way to the head of the table. "Now! We have to finalize the plans fro the Marathon Dance Festival!" (1)

* * *

Lelouch raced through the halls to his first class. The Student Council Meeting had run overtime and now he was going to be late.

He rounded another corner, huffing and puffing as he continued down the hall. He turned another corner, feet almost sliding from under him.

He reached for the handle of the door as he stopped. Shaking his hair lightly he regained his composure and shifted his books in his arms before opening the door.

"Sorry, I'm late Sir. I had a meeting and –"

He did not expect the sight that greeted him.

--- _**'The boy from your nightmares will come…'----**_

Standing at the front of the room was a new student. New students are always introduced to the class at the front of the room, and thought this was expected, this was not what stunned him into silence.

No.

That was the actual student himself.

Tanned skin and rather tall, he stood proudly before the class, teacher at his side. Lelouch froze. He was sure if he looked up he would see those-

-Green eyes.

_His _green eyes.

Definitely. There was no mistaking it.

The teacher looked to Lelouch and nodded for him to take his seat. Lelouch did not move.

_Could_ not move.

He seemed pinned to the spot by _those _eyes. Those same eyes he saw every time he closed his eyes .

'_Suzaku'_

His books fell from numb fingers and clattered noisily to the floor. Students turned from gazing at the new student to Lelouch in shock, they had never seen him loose his composure like that. The new student looked from the books on the floor up to Lelouch and then stared as Lelouch took a timid step backwards. Lelouchs' face showed clear shock and some of the students thought that maybe he knew this new student from somewhere-

'_**The boy from your nightmares -'**_

But they were shocked more at the word that slipped through his lips, "Suzaku…" His hands were shaking as he took another step back.

Lelouch turned his attention to the floor and shook his head, "No. You can't be-" he glanced back up and was greeted by the confused look in _those _green eyes.

_His _eyes.

'_There was no way. It just couldn't be-'_

"Suzaku." He said and shook his head once more.

'_You just can't be here'_

"There's no way that you're actually here!!" he cried and his knees gave way. Lelouch coughed.

His breathing became erratic and he gasped as a sharp pain bloomed in his chest. Lelouch was looking at the floor when he felt someone kneel beside him.

Turning to look Lelouch saw _his _eyes.

He just couldn't believe it.

"You're Suzaku aren't you?" he whispered and he saw the new students' eyes widen slightly.

'_You're – Suzaku'_

"Yes." The boy answered, and frowned as Lelouch coughed lightly. "Are you-?"

'_You're - just the way I remember'_

His question was interrupted as Lelouchs' coughing became louder and his whole body shook. "Are you okay?" Lelouch shook his head and reached out to grasp the front of the new students' shirt. He looked deeply into those green eyes. _His _eyes.

--

"Suzaku." Lelouch said. The teacher, having seen some of Lelouchs' asthma attacks before, and being the strong man that he was picked Lelouch up. He pulled on Lelouchs' arm to get him to let go of Suzaku's shirt and heard Lelouchs' last words before he lost consciousness.

"You're here… Suzaku"

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in ages!!! Lots of stuff happened and I lost inspiration!

I hope this makes up for it… I'll try to update soon too.

This is actually mentioned in the start of R2 (episode 3 I think)


End file.
